Paper Partners!
by Classy Sauce
Summary: It truly is a dark day when Bowser finally defeats Mario. Maybe even the Mushroom Kingdom Hero needs help at times. A look at the original paper partners' pasts, their time with Mario, and perhaps even a look into their futures. May include slight shipping, but that is not the point of this story. My first story, enjoy!
1. Prologue: Reaching the Stars

It was a breathtaking sight, really.

Wishing stars littered the field, single ones and many in groups. Dozens upon hundreds waiting to be noticed, picked up carefully, and cared for lovingly. Waiting to be granted. The lone Star walking these fields was looking for a scattered few. Unfortunately, there would only be a handful of wishes granted tonight. Reserves on magic were low, thanks to King Bowser of the Koopas breaking in and stealing the Star Road.

It was a sad sight, honestly, glimmering stars eager to be plucked from the ground. Wisps of complete faith entrusted to a passing body glimmered in a dim glow, grouped up together to light up the dark field. Some would never be now, thanks to the destruction.

The floating wisp of light passed by a couple of wishes.

"I'd like to trounce Mario."

"I want Princess Peach to like me."

The Star glared before letting out a sigh of disappointment and fustration. He needed to focus, and choose the perfect wishes to grant.

But still, he had thought Bowser had known better.

Shaking his head, he sensed a true-to-the-heart wish.

"I want to have some excitement, an adventure! To be on one with Mario!"

Perhaps not the most selfless, but the Star saw how much passion this Goomba had. The kid had potential. The Star was pulled on by another loud wishing star.

"What I really want is to go explore, and maybe even help some dudes while I'm at it!"

If glowing spheres of light could smile, this particular one would.

Suddenly, a wish that was sighed out at first, but then spat out in an explosion.

"I just want out...and to get back at those Koopa Bros.!"

The Star winced. Pretty loud wish. He noticed one that had landed somewhat clumsily, and reached out to hear this one's.

"Consarnit, if I could only find all these letters..."

He realized this was actually a mistaken wish-the wisher hadn't noticed there was a falling star at this moment. There wasn't really a less selfish wish.

Another passionate wish, it tugged at his consciousness.

"Please, I...I don't even know if you "Star Spirits" even listen to Boos, but..." A pause, "I'm so stupid, but please, I really need help over here. Send a little pixie dust or something...a hero. Yeah, that. Just in our general direction. I'm supposed to be the leader, and I'm failing. We...I screwed up."

...Definitely that one, he decided. A quiet sob caught his attention.

"I, um, really want to be free...saved by a true hero...! ...then t-to see my mama...um, please...?"

Was that the wish of a child? The Star's light flared a bit. Bowser...you've crossed the line.

Taunting laughter resonated in a wish.

"I..." More loud laughter, and a sigh, "...would really like some respect from these kids." A crash. "...and maybe a vacation."

A small smile, and the experienced Star added this fallen star to his collection.

"I want..." Hesitation. "I need something in life. An actual goal, or...something. I joined Huff N' Puff for a reason, but now.. now I don't even know what my name is anymore."

Making his final decision, the Star plucked the star and looked over his choices.

Perfect.

Any other Star would look past these wishes and grant another that they deemed 'more important' or seemed more helpful on short notice.

He knew better, however, and he knew only one person who was strong enough and capable to help him grant these wishes.

* * *

Back at Star Haven where the other younger Stars waited, anxiety filled the air. Eager to hear about one of the wisest Star's choice on which were to be the last wishes granted, most likely for a long, long while, it really wasn't a surprise.

Who would help him? Which creatures from the World below would be granted? It was such an intriguing place, would he choose favorites? After all, he was one of the only Stars to travel on the ground in a while. He was bound to have some favoritism...

He floated in, a few chosen Wishes trailing behind, prancing, glittering, and laughing. The youngest Star spoke up in worry, the one who found out and alerted all of the Star population on the invasion.

"Have you chosen? Should we grant them now?"

"Calm down," the older Star hushed him, leading the Wishes to the last of the reserves.

"I want to help..." The Star uttered, close to tears.

"And help you shall." The Star nodded in response, sprinkling stardust over the Wishes. "By being quiet." The younger Star opened his mouth to protest but suddenly saw why he was asked to stay quiet.

The wishes, suddenly realizing what they were, stopped their twinkling laughter. A silence fell throughout all Star Haven as one of the silver stars flew up and out of the room and towards the earth below.

Whispered awe whispered around the room, and the yellow Star from before spoke up quietly.

"Where did it go?"

"To be granted," the Star smiled, then with a dramatic turn, began to float out the room. "Twink."

* * *

...

Um, hi. Again :D

Well, I'm back again. I...really am sorry.

I read over the journal thing and I felt it wasn't good enough. I'm a _tad _bit of a perfectionist, when it comes to what I work on._  
_

So! I will be updating more or less regularly now that I've revised a few things on this story.

(Turns out just writing as I went along was NOT a good idea, silly me. :D)

Anyway! Thanks for the favorite, follow, and review I got! ...Sorry that my reward for you both was ignoring this story for a few weeks. D:

But I'm here now! With hopefully less typos and more pleasing to the eye to read! I'll be fixing up the second chapter and all.

Funny how I'm already hating my stories online now...

Well, before this Author's Note gets longer than this prologue, bye!


	2. A Bit Goomnutty

Although many Goombas were loyal to Bowser since the first Mushroom-Koopa war, there was still a suprising amount of those who refused to be involved in past strained events. They were usually grouped together in small villages around the world. One such village was simply called 'Goomba Village' as it was one of the original settlements for a refuge away from the Koopa Klan. It was also one of the smallest since many years later only one group of five Goombas lived there.

This Goomba family were content with their normal life. They lived just a short walk away from the capital of the Mushroom Kingdom. However, there was one family member who, happy as he was, was just so bored of the content, normal life he had. Maybe it was selfish, he didn't know, but to hear of all the grand adventures he's read of in books and been told by his Goompa made him feel like he can do those too! Although, he didn't really have any motive to actually go out and save damsels and travel...he was just a goomba after all.

Then he heard of his namesake.

He was talking with his Goompa and his Goompapa one evening, an after-dinner talk where the "men" of the house would be done with eating and would feel stuffed but not actually move from their spot at the table. It was very comfortable. Different topics were thrown around, loud laughter, and teasing questions asked about any special girl yet (to which he blushed and just said no-he really had no time for that...) and suddenly a statement made him think about his young (eight year old) life.

"You know the Mushroom Kingdom defender, Mario?" His Goompapa asked.

"Yes, who doesn't, dad?" was Goombario's reply.

"You were named after him."

And he was suprised, mostly, obviously he had heard of him and all...but could he actually be compareable? Could he actually make a change, or impact something greatly? A mere Goomba? He asked his Goompa and his reply was a laugh and, "You tell me; I traveled everywhere with a couple of my best buddies, insprired someone to start a Dojo, and met a beautiful Goomba who I'm still married to this very day."

He decided later that day that he would indeed try his best to be strong. As strong as how his Goompa was before, stronger than any other bad Goomba who worked for Bowser, and...and maybe even as strong as Mario.

When his younger sister was born a year later (adding up the family of five to six), she was named Goombaria, and Goombario was determined to be the best big brother ever. He wondered if Mario had an older or younger sibling and also decided he would check that out later.

By Goombaria's first birthday, he was already tired of her. Or, at least, just tired of talk about her. He really couldn't see what the big fuss on how 'cute' she was or why her saying a few unintelligible words was something to get so riled up about. However, whenever something like that happened, he would just roll his eyes and get back to doing his homework or reading the book he was reading at the moment. He wondered that if Mario did have any siblings (which he never got to find out about, by the way) if he found them annoying.

"'Umbario! 'Bario!" He looked up from his comic from where he was sitting against the tree and glanced uncaringly at her. "Yeah? What?" "My bow.." she pouted, lowering her head so he could see her pink bow was drooping over and untied a bit. He rolled his eyes. "Is that all?" But he leaned over and fixed up the bow for his three year old sister. He had heard from someplace that you have to be nice to your brother or sister and they'll most likely be nice back. Where had he heard that from? "Thank 'ou, Goomario!" the young Goomba cheered. "It's Goombario, not Goom..." The Goomba paused. "...Mario..." He shut his comic and stood up to head to his room. He's pretty sure that he had something on Mario in his books.

Goombario skimmed through the blue book again, trying to find his favorite passage. It was about how the Mario Brothers (apparently he did have a younger brother! He was the oldest, like Mario!) lived before they came here. They lived in a city and Mario saved a woman from a donkey! Or...it was something like that. It was strange that the woman he saved wasn't Princess Peach, though. Goombaria barged in. "Save me, Mario!" she exclaimed, excitedly (though she was trying to convey fear), "There's a terrible monster after me!" She threw her pink-clad doll she had gotten for her birthday at Goombario and giggled. "Save me with your jumping skills!" Goombario said nothing and crouched lower. The pink Goomba laughed a while longer before stopping. "Goombario?" she got closer. "I'm not your hero! I'm Bowser! Roar!" he growled playfully, jumping out towards her as she squealed in delight at this plotwist. "But then where's Mario? You can't beat him!" she squeaked out as Goombario tickled her fiercely. "Bwahaha! But I did! I, uh, I hid in some cake, and he tried to eat me! And I jumped out and I scared him!" She sat up, laughing harder even though Goombario stopped tickling her. "Mario doesn't get scared, silly! He beats up Bowser and saves the Princess! And he always gets a kiss! I want him to save me." Goombario chuckled, "So you want to be in danger?" After some thought, Goombaria answered. "Never mind, maybe he could just save my dolly and I'll kiss him." She paused, thinking some more and added, "but only on the cheek. Only the Princess could kiss him on the lips. Like Goompapa does to Goomama!" She beamed, proud of her decision. Goombario stared out the window, thinking that maybe if Goombaria could be rescued by Mario, maybe he could travel with him?

The brown Goomba paced back and forth around the clearing, a new blue hat snug on his head. Goombaria looking at him nervously and fidgeted with her orange bow. "Are you sure we have to do this?" She asked. "Of course!" Goombario exclaimed, "I have been training a lot but I don't even know if I've been improving!" "But I don't really-" "Besides!" Goombario interuppted, deciding to use the guilt card. "You owe me! You told Goomama that I took your dolly even though you just lost it! And then I found it for you!" Goombaria pouted. "Fine..." Goombario smiled, "Okay, now don't move!" he yelled, and then jumped up in the air and descended towards Goombaria's head.

The eldest son of the two kids sat on the porch. He stretched out, having worked out the night before so he was pretty sore today. He hardly wanted to do anything today, except maybe get a Goomnut, and grab his favorite Mario book and just- "Goombario!"

Never mind.

"Goombario!" yelled Goombaria, close to tears. "That new kid, that-that, bully!" she wailed, "He's a jerk! H-he stole my dolly," she wept, "A-and then he laughed and said I was too old for toys and he said that he was gonna hide it and that I would maybe get it back if I could find it and I said 'what if I found your ugly face' and he got mad and said that he would throw it up a tree pretending it was me and-" "Goombaria," Goombario said, "just tell me what happened in general." The pink Goomba looked at him with wide, sad eyes, shimmering with tears. She sniffled a few times and said quietly, "Jr. Troopa s-stole my Peachy and he's gonna throw u-up a tree," she hiccupped. "Well, I told you not to talk to him." Goombario said bluntly. Goombaria harrumphed and stomped inside, "Dad! Daaaaad!" Goombario rolled his eyes and sat back, sighing. He knew that Goombaria was getting to be just as clever as he was. At least he wasn't annoying, though. Or such a sassy, smart-mouthed little brat like she was. And everyone still kept calling her cute! He wondered if Mario's younger brother, Luigi, was just as pesistant or got in the way as much.

The next few days was fairly normal. Goombario was still reading about Mario. Goombaria still moping about her dolly. And everyone in the family still going about their business. At least until a few bad Goombas turned up. They demanded a place to stay, and when they were refused, stayed among the front and back roads of the family's house. Complaints were sent to Peach's Castle and soon a Toad came along, to provide protection (because even though they seemed pretty weak, as Goombario was told by him, they were pretty skilled in fighting, it's just Koopas were stronger and they were taken by suprise). He apologized to the family at the seemingly careless response to their pleas. "It's just that, there's an extremely important party coming up-a lot of people around the world are showing up for diplomatic matters, and it's being hosted at the Mushroom Castle," the Toad explained. "Most all of them want to meet Mario, and him and the Princess need to leave good impressions." Thankfully, the Goomba Family understood. They weren't like many other Goombas who would be offended at the Princess' hasty solution.

The day after the Toad had settled in (he had been given the small room apart from the house that had been Goombario's old room. He made it so cozy! And even added the Mushroom Kingdom's insignia to it! Goomama thought it was adorable.) Goompapa began building a fence with a gate. "I really didn't think that I'd ever need to around here," he said, defeated, "but I want my family to be safe." He kissed his wife and warned the kids not to go into the playground anymore. Goombaria complained a bit but understood why that was necessary. Goombario bargained a bit more. "Can you at least keep the clearance open for me?" His dad relented, albeit reluctantly. "Just be careful," his Gooma warned. "Of course," Goombario replied.

"Done," Goompapa stated happily at dinnertime as he walked in. He sat down, grinning at everyone, even the Toad guest (he's only glared at him before because of reason why he was there)."With the fence?" asked Goomama. "The fence, the gate, everything!" Goombario settled back. Not to sound...ingrateful, but now there was hardly anything. Without a word, he slunk back to his room.

A few days later, the earthquake hit. The veranda collapsed and the gate crumbled, but other than that the two sturdy buildings stood strong. "I.." Goompapa started, sounding bitter, "I'll work on the gate again..." After the older Goomba left the house, various word choices were heard from outside and Gooma covered Goombaria's ears with a smile. "Dear," she started sweetly, "Will you get to work on the balcony? The less work Goompapa has, the better." Goompa nodded and left to go find his old Hammer. She turned to Goombario next, "Take care of Goombaria for the next few days will you, sweetie?" "Oh," Goombario complained, "Fine." Goombaria piped up happily (she had been listening to everything, after all), "And maybe you can find my dolly, Goombario!" Goombario rolled his eyes. "As long as you stay away from that bully." he replied. He disliked bullies, and so did Mario-that's why he beat up Bowser everyday.

The next day, he was sitting outside on the porch again. Goombaria had wanted to play outside so he had to accompany her. (Why couldn't she just stay inside like a normal Goomba?) Either way, she played around in the grass and dirt for a while before tromping over to her older brother. "Goombario, I want my dolly." He looked up at her, annoyed at the fact that she kept annoying him, and adjusting his hat. "What do you want me to do? I warned you at least three times about Troopa." "Come with me to the Playground!" Goombario shook his head (or, his body?) "Goompapa said not to, Goombaria. Do you really think I want to get in trouble?" "I won't tell!" Goombario stared at her. "You go ahead if you want to, I'm staying here." Goombaria pouted and sniped, "You're so mean." Goombario pretended to think for a while. "Well, have you checked in the clearing? Maybe Troopa Jr. hid your dolly there." "Maye I will! That dum Koopa..." And with that she turned around and stomped off. "Don't go too far! I'm still responsible for you!" Goombario called out after her. He laughed a little and leaned back. He could trust Goombaria for a few minutes alone at the clearing, right?

A few minutes passed. Goombario began to doze.

"DAD! GOOM-PA! GOOM-BA-RIO!

...Never mind.


End file.
